


the rhythm of your heart and hips

by misskatieleigh



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskatieleigh/pseuds/misskatieleigh
Summary: We were pretending to be lovers but I’m not pretending anymore and I have to know if you feel the same way.





	the rhythm of your heart and hips

**Author's Note:**

> for [cynical_harlequin](http://cynical-harlequin.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.

This was probably a bad idea. Bodhi’s been nursing this stupid crush on Cassian for years now without anyone knowing. Well, without Cassian knowing at least. Jyn and Chirrut were always giving him weird looks and nudging his arm whenever Cassian was around. Baze just rolled his eyes a lot, but he did that about everything so that was no barometer of what he knew and didn’t know.

And then Cassian had come breezing in to the coffee shop where they all met up every Sunday, looking gorgeous and wind tousled and pink in the cheeks like he’d been running to get there, and Bodhi’s brain had just shut off. He’d nodded and smiled in all the right places, or at least no one had called him out on it, and everything had been great until they were getting up to leave and Cassian had said, “So don’t forget to find your passport. I’ll take care of everything else.”

Bodhi had smiled and said, “Right, of course.” Then Cassian was gone and he was left with a sinking feeling. He’d turned to Jyn and whispered furiously, “What did I just agree to?”

Jyn shook her head, a devious smile on her face. “Oh, you’re just going to a wedding with Cassian. In Mexico.”

***

Three weeks later and he’s managed to make it through the flight and the taxi ride to the hotel without hyperventilating. Cassian looks completely in his element here, chattering at a blinding speed with the taxi driver in Spanish, dark sunglasses perched on his nose and the hair at the nape of his neck just starting to curl from the humidity. Bodhi feels like a sweaty mess. His hair is trying desperately to escape the tie he’d pulled it back with this morning. He’s afraid to raise his arms because he’s sure he’s sweated right through his shirt, and jeans were clearly not the right choice for the weather. Still, he plasters on a smile when Cassian glances at him and tries not to look too shell shocked when they pull up the winding drive to the hotel.

Cassian pays the driver and smiles at the man that comes to help them with their bags, piling them onto a wheeled cart while they head to the front desk to check in. Bodhi wishes that he knew more Spanish, but other than saying hello and asking where the bathroom is, he’s lost. Of course, he’s sure that most of the hotel staff speak English, but he feels awkward interrupting whatever conversation is going on.

Suddenly, Cassian grabs his hand. Bodhi has about two seconds to look down before he’s being pushed up against the counter and held there by Cassian’s body. Cassian has a panicked look in his eyes, though his mouth is still smiling, and he hisses under his breath, “Shit, shit shit. Bodhi, please don’t hate me for this.” Then he’s being kissed, and quite thoroughly at that. Hands wind into his hair, pulling the tie from it. His mouth opens in a gasp and Cassian’s tongue sweeps in, slick and wet. It takes Bodhi a moment to get with the program, but then he’s fisting his hands into Cassian’s shirt and pulling him closer, his jeans becoming even more tight and uncomfortable in seconds. Bodhi thinks he would be happy to stay like this forever, but then a woman’s voice is cutting through the haze and Cassian pulls away, panting heavily.

“Cassian Andor, is that you?”

She’s beautiful. Slim and tall with dark hair and dark eyes that pass over Bodhi appraisingly and then dismiss him just as quickly as Cassian turns toward her.

“Ana? I didn’t expect to see you here! How are you?”

Ana smirks. “Ah well, not all of our friends abandoned me like you did, Cassian. And who’s your…friend here?”

A hurt look passes over Cassian’s face briefly and then he looks at Bodhi, reaching back to take his hand again. “This is Bodhi. He’s my…plus one. Bodhi, this is Ana. My ex-wife.”

She laughs. “Oh, so just your date then. Well, I hope you’ll save me a dance or two. We can...catch up on old times.”

Bodhi cuts in without thinking. “I’m not _just_ anything, thank you. And you can _just_ stay away from Cassian because I plan on keeping him all to myself.”

Then, feeling bolder than probably ever before in his life, Bodhi pulls Cassian toward him and kisses him, slow and deep. It feels different from their first kiss, less frantic and more like he’s claiming Cassian. Trying to leave an impression. Ana huffs, muttering something under her breath as she walks away, her heels clicking lightly on the tile floor.

Cassian pulls back, his eyes searching Bodhi’s face. He looks shocked, but as he takes in Bodhi’s flushed cheeks and swollen mouth he starts to smile and it’s like someone turned on all the lights. “Okay, either you’re a better actor than I realized or we should get out of this lobby before they kick us out of the hotel.”

Bodhi laughs, ducking back in for another quick kiss. “What’s our room number, then? I’d really like to get out of these jeans.”

Cassian groans. “You’re going to be the death of me, aren’t you?”

***

After that, Bodhi can’t seem to keep his hands to himself. They tumble into the hotel room, shoving clothes out of the way. Bodhi presses Cassian against the door, grinning madly as he rubs his face against Cassian’s beard, biting gently at his throat and collar bone. He rucks up Cassian’s shirt, spreading his palms over his ribs and around, fingertips sliding down the dip of his spine. He drops to his knees, breathing heavily against Cassian’s stomach as he figures out the button on his pants and pulls them down over Cassian’s hips.

Bodhi glances up, resting his hands on Cassian’s thighs. Cassian has his head tipped back against the door, his chest heaving and his hands clenched into fists at his side, but he looks down when Bodhi stops. Their eyes meet and suddenly Bodhi’s anxiety kicks in, all the confidence he’d felt from the moment Cassian’s lips met his melting away in the cool quiet of their hotel room. Something must show in his eyes because then Cassian’s hands are on his face, his thumbs brushing gently over Bodhi’s cheeks.

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, Bodhi.” He scoffs lightly. “Hell, I never thought you’d ever be interested in me any way. I don’t know why I invited you here, except maybe out of some stupid hope that you’d notice me for once.”

Bodhi’s mouth quirks up at the corners, just the briefest hint of a smile. “I must be a better actor than you thought then, since I’ve wanted to kiss you pretty much since the day we met.”

Cassian laughs. “What a pair we make, eh?”

Bodhi bites his lip. “What sort of pair would that be, exactly? If we wanted to, you know, give this a name?”

Cassian takes his hands, pulling him to his feet and wrapping an arm around Bodhi’s waist. He pulls Bodhi close, his other hand around the back of Bodhi’s neck. “I was sort of hoping to call you my boyfriend, and also for you to kiss me again, as often as possible.”

Bodhi smiles, leaning in to press a chaste kiss against Cassian’s lips. “Do I get to take you to bed too?”

Cassian squeezes the back of Bodhi’s neck gently. “Oh, as often as possible.”

 ***

They manage to get across the room to the bed, laughing as they stumble around pulling off shoes and pants until they’re finally skin to skin on what might be the most comfortable bed Bodhi’s ever laid on. Of course, that might have something to do with the man laying half on top of him as well. Cassian’s hands are tangled in his hair again, tugging lightly in a way that Bodhi wasn’t aware was such a turn on for him. He kisses Bodhi’s neck just below the hinge of his jaw, biting gently and then laving his tongue over the abused skin. His hips are rocking in languid little thrusts, as if he’s almost unaware of the motion and how it’s slowly driving Bodhi insane. Bodhi runs his hands down Cassian’s back, grabbing his ass and pulling Cassian down roughly, grinding against the hard line of his dick.

“Please tell me you brought lube”, Bodhi moans.

“Shit.” Cassian stills, his mouth muffled against Bodhi’s neck. “The universe hates us.”

Bodhi laughs, rocking his hips to get Cassian to roll to one side. “Oh shush. We’ll just have to improvise.”

They end up just rolling around in the bed, touching as much skin as possible and laughing at their own ridiculousness. Bodhi gets his mouth on Cassian finally, using his hands and tongue until Cassian’s back is arching off the bed, curses falling from his lips. In return, Cassian wraps calloused fingers around Bodhi’s dick, urging him to fuck up into his fist. He comes, panting heavily into Cassian's mouth and with his heart pounding in his chest.

After, when he’s finally able to breathe normally again and he’s well on his way to falling into post-orgasmic sleep, Cassian takes his hand and intertwines their fingers.

“I’m really glad you came on this trip with me, Bodhi.”

Bodhi hums in response, rolling toward the warmth of Cassian’s body and feeling more content than he has in years. “Yeah, me too.”


End file.
